


some things

by krissywrites_stuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: His empty eyes would be enough to haunt anyone forever (a much shorter forever than this agony.)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	some things

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to add hopeful ending to the tags, but...

Merlin is still in the same place Arthur left him, sitting there for centuries now while living in moments from his life so long ago. He wouldn't know, though, he doesn't keep track of time anymore. He has no reason to, not since his life left him in the form of his love. The sun is nothing compared to the way Arthur Pendragon's hair used to shine, and life is dull without it.

Moss is slowly creeping over his skin, which is still pale after so many days in the sun, almost like he's the living dead. Merlin's closer to death than living these days anyway. His eyes are freezing gold, unable to contain his magic anymore. His hair is a mess, but still short enough after all this time. Anyone who ever comes across him walks faster instead of stopping at the lake, feeling his emotions in the magic that reigns free here. It feels cold, like oppressive emptiness that forces everyone else away. They never get close enough to look into his eyes, but if they did they'd see the choking atmosphere reflected back at them. It's enough to haunt anyone forever (a much shorter forever than this agony.) Merlin never meant to live this long, but he never snaps out of his illusion long enough to notice he isn't gone yet. Never looks around, never even tries to move after days and days and decades of sitting still. Never had it in him.

Arthur had taken everything important into that cold lake with him when he died, including the heart of his sorcerer. As far as Merlin is concerned, the thing beating in his chest is his stubborn magic, because he hasn't had his heart since it left him to creep into that watery grave too. His mind has long left him, showing in the way he's unmoving and unaware, even as trees grow and seasons change around him. His soul is in the lake, with everyone who has left him, with Arthur. He was left no choice but to stay here forever. The only reason Merlin lives is because of the curse of destiny, the thing that feels suffocating but never suffocating enough. It forces his magic to keep working against his will, to keep him alive again, and again, and again. The poison of immortality was an easy pill to swallow until it actually worked, but Merlin remains blissfully unaware. Maybe it's better this way.

The years will continue to pass, fading to wars, and peace, and advancements, but Merlin will sit and live in the past as long as he must. He protects the lake though he doesn't know it, doesn't seem like it. The decades will continue to pass, and the moss will continue to take over, but there are others waiting for the day foretold in destiny.

In the ice of the lake, Arthur Pendragon hopes for the day where he can save _his _world, the rest of the world be damned. He watches Merlin sometimes, and knows he did this, leaving Merlin no choice but to sit there forever. The gold of his hair is not what it once was, the light of his sorcerer gone. Time is passing, and no one moves one, not really. No one ever forgets, it's impossible. The stories are kept secret though, in the dark corners of the minds that know them, because some things can't be spoken about.__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have many more planned fics I'm excited about coming, I just randomly wrote this one after listening to a Taylor Swift song lmao.


End file.
